


Tall, blonde and handsome... meets tall, blonde and handsome

by SamtheShambuli



Category: Lewis (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: James Hathaway meets Eric Northman... and sparks fly.
Kudos: 21





	Tall, blonde and handsome... meets tall, blonde and handsome

James can’t decide if this trip is a good idea or not. The Superintendent has recommended he take at least 6 months recovery time. He wasn’t badly hurt, but the higher ups are really jumpy with any kind of vampire attack. He had been bitten, but he was fine. They just didn’t seem to realize one bite didn’t mean he was going to turn into a vampire. They just would not listen. When vamps came out in the UK, the police were dealing fairly well with them, unfortunately James had the misfortune to be bitten when they had tried to arrest one that attacked a jogger on the street. Using silver cuffs wasn’t always enough to keep them subdued. So now with 6 months leave to ‘recover’ he has decided to fly to the states and visit an old friend from Univ.

Dave immigrated to the US, 6 years ago to take a job on the gulf coast of Louisiana, at an oil refinery. So now James is sitting on a plane waiting to land in New Orleans. What will this part of the country be like. He is looking forward to visiting one or two famous Jazz clubs. But what else can he do to keep himself occupied for 6 months. Just then the flight crew announces that they have been cleared to land and should be at the terminal in 15 minutes. They also say the local temperature in 78 degrees. James is amazed that January, anywhere, is that warm. Dave did say that the climate took a lot of getting used too, but wow.

As James is exiting the baggage area he sees his friend waving, so he steers in his direction, carrying his full pack and a paper shopping bag, when he gets to Dave he hands him the paper bag and then grabs him in a huge hug.

“It’s great to see you, mate. That’s for Ellen, she said that she needed some decent tea, so I brought that.”

“James you didn’t need to do that… but thanks. Come on let’s head home.”

Dave, his wife Ellen and small son live northwest of New Orleans about 2 hours drive, in a community majorly occupied by oil company workers from the 3 nearby refineries. Dave is telling him all he can think of about Louisiana, the ‘deep south’, New Orleans and about the people living there. He calls them ‘rednecks’ but then tells James not to call them that to their faces. Ellen has fixed dinner and they arrive just in time to sit down to eat and talk about what he will do and see while here.

“I arranged with a good friend to keep Ben, next weekend , so we can go into New Orleans and take you on a tour. If we leave in the morning we can see some of the sites in the afternoon and then spend the evening visiting Bourbon street and some of the clubs.” explains Dave.

“I think that’s the best way to get the ‘feel’ of the city. It really can be very exciting.”

“I’d like to rent a car and see some of the rest of the south too, it would get me out of your hair for days at a time. I don’t expect you to put me up for the entire time. Maybe I could just stop in every once in awhile. Sort of like a home base. How do you feel about that Ellen?”

“James you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need, but I think you’d get bored fairly quickly just staring at us everyday. Dave, why don’t we loan him my old Toyota, that way he can save car rental money. It still runs just fine but after I had Ben, we got the minivan. There is so much gear that goes along with a baby, it just wouldn’t all fit in that little car.”

“Great idea, doll.” says Dave enthusiastically.

“It gets great mileage, and it’s covered by the insurance, I’d just need to have James added as a driver.”

“Oh no. I can’t ask you to do that.” says James, shaking his head.

“Nonsense, you can pay any extra on the insurance, and use it to drive wherever you want.” replies Dave with a grin.

“Just let us know when you’ll be coming back by and you can drive to your heart’s content.”

The following Monday, after their Saturday night on Bourbon street and a Sunday to recover, sees Dave waving him off as he drives north to visit some of the rest of the south. The first largish city is Shreveport and he decides to stay there at a Holiday Inn. When he checks in he sees a table full of tourist pamphlets, so he takes a look to see what is on offer.

“Are you looking for that vampire bar?” asks the teenage girl behind the counter.

“There’s a vampire bar here?” asks James, amazed to hear it.

“Yeah sure...it’s famous...it’s called Fangtasia, and it’s just down the street. Opens at sunset and closes at dawn. People come from all over to see it. The only vampire bar in the state.” she finishes with a big smile.

“Sounds interesting,” he says politely, smiling back at her and walking out to go to his room.

The room is very generic but at least it is clean and not too bad, really. He decides to have a shower and then look for someplace to eat. The drive was hot in the little car, even in January and the humid air makes him feel like a wet rag. A long shower later he dresses as cool as he can, jeans and a tee shirt is about the only thing he has along anyway except one suit, which it is just too hot to wear. He locks up and starts down the street on foot looking for a small restaurant of some kind to have a meal.

He comes across a place called ‘Jambalaya Cajun Cookhouse’ and decides to try it. The only other options being drive thru fast food chains. He is greeted and seated at a small table and a young woman comes to take his order. He is at a total lose, half of the things on the menu he has never heard of, so he asks her what she recommends.

“Have you ever had Cajun food before?” she asks. When she hears not, she recommends he try the Shrimp and Grits and a side of Jambalaya, with a bowl of Sausage Gumbo to start and Bread Pudding for dessert.

“Why not” he says smiling back at the young women “Let’s go with all of that.”

The meal is delicious, quite different then anything he’s ever had before, the ‘gumbo’ being especially tasty. He tells the girl so and is rewarded with a huge smile. Later as he is paying his bill a large, older black man approaches him saying he is glad he enjoyed the meal.

“Are you the chef?” James asks extending his hand to shake. The man nods and shakes James’ hand.

“Thank you for a wonderful meal, chef. I shall be back again to try some of the other offerings from your menu. It was all delicious.” and with a big smile, he walks out the door to an eye roll from the waitress. She mutters under her breath. “Chef”

The sun has set and the temperature has finally dropped enough to make walking pleasant. So he strolls leisurely back towards his room. Coming upon a parking lot that is starting to fill up he sees the vampire bar is now open and people are queued up out front, waiting to get in. Most of them seem to be very young, but he’s curious, so he joins the queue to get in. On the door is a pretty blond woman, in a very risque costume, when she sees him she looks him up and down and says

“Yum, you look tasty, honey. All alone tonight?”

“Yes, miss. What’s the cover charge?”

“Hmm, a Brit. For you, doll, no cover. Enjoy!”

He can’t see any reason not to stay for a drink, so he goes towards the bar. Taking a look at the taps on display he decides to try a local beer, Dave’s told him about. He takes his glass and walks around the club looking at the overdone Gothic decor and at the young people on the dance floor. Just as with most clubs the dancers are a mixture of mixed and same sex couples with a sprinkling of singles, moving to the music. Across the floor is a stage with a large throne-like chair and a very tall, very good looking blonde man sitting and surveying the club like it is his own little kingdom. God, he is absolutely gorgeous, thinks James. Maybe this is the owner, watching the patrons and staff. Just then the man looks over directly at James, they stare at each other entranced, until the amazing blonde vampire raises a hand and motions him over. James looks around him, must be someone else he’s looking at, thinks James. He jumps when a voice next to him says

“He wants you, go on over there, cupcake” It’s the woman from the door, smiling up at him.

“Why does he want me?” asks James, not really believing her.

“Why do you think. Go on, have some fun, honey” James finishes his beer and then walks slowly around to stand near the stage. Still not sure about this.

“Oh, come on, sweet cheeks.” the woman has followed him and now takes his hand pulling him up onto the stage with her to stand in front of the magnificent man sitting on a throne. She says

“Eric, this is ...”

“James” he whispers, not being able to speak any louder.  
“Please sit with me, James” says the big blonde hunk, he has a surprisingly mellow voice and is even taller then him, with entrancing blue-green eyes, the color of the Mediterranean. James sits in the smaller chair next to him while the women sits in one on the other side.

“Go away, Pam.” says the vampire waving her off without ever taking his eyes off James. She stands back up and says

“Party pooper” before strutting off towards the bar.

“Ignore her, James. She can be irritating but she has a brilliant business mind.”

“She’s beautiful too” adds James

“Ahh...I was getting a different vibe from you, do you prefer women?”

“Oh...well, no actually, but I can appreciate beauty in any form.” Eric smiles at him and says

“Good, where are you from, James and what brings you to our little town?”

“Oxford, and I’m just a tourist for now, on leave for awhile.”

“Really, are you a scholar?”

“No...I’m a cop.” he replies bluntly. Laughing out loud Eric comments

“Just can’t see you in a uniform, James.”

“Plain clothes actually, Detective Inspector.” James tells him then asks

“May I ask you a few questions, I’m curious about vampires and … you?”

“Go right ahead...Inspector.” Eric smiles and leans towards James

“What do you want to know?” James smiles back and asks

“When were you made a vampire?”

“That’s an easy one...978 Anno Domini.”

“Where? You look Scandinavian.”

“Yes, that’s right. I am a Viking, my family held a small island off the coast of Sweden. We pretty much lived on our ships.” Eric tells him.

“Fascinating. I’ve met other vampires but they all seem to be fairly young, and British, I guess that’s to be expected, in Britain.”

“Older vampires are rare, over about 500 years is very rare and the younger, the more...unstable they can be. You make me want to tell you things, I hardly ever tell anyone, James. I like you. I like you very much, why don’t we dance...hmm?”

Leaning forward to whisper to James he continues in a husky voice

“Unless you want to skip the preliminaries and come upstairs with me now, so we can fuck?”

James is entranced, this man is super sexy and totally fascinating and makes him feel like he’s truly desirable, but is this such a good idea...he really want’s too, but should he risk being bitten again. Finally he responds.

“I’d like too, Eric, but I can’t risk getting bitten. That’s why I’m on leave. I got bitten during an arrest and the department has a strict policy on vampire bites. We have to take 6 months leave to recover, and make sure we aren’t... contaminated” Eric throws back his head and laughs. Several people turn to stare, it’s sure a unusual occurrence.

“Oh that’s good...you have 6 months off cause a vampire bit you, wonderful. Tell me James did it feel good to be bitten, did you enjoy it?” Taking James hand he pulls him up to stand with him and leans forward to kiss him, whispering just before their lips touch.

“I promise I won’t leave a mark on you...unless you want me too. Come upstairs with me, lover and I will show you how sex can really feel. James leans slightly forward and presses his lips against Eric’s, hoping the vampire will do the rest, and boy does he ever. When they finally separate, James is gasping. He reaches up to run his hand through the long silky hair, and across his cheek, whispering

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought this would make an interesting pairing, so I gave it a try. Hope you enjoy


End file.
